


Blackmail

by lovingsmutandfluff



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kissing, Nipple Play, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things took a different turn during the scene when Alec caught Max sneaking back in her room? (set during Designate This)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling some Max/Alec shipping and so I wrote this. Also, when I saw the scene between them I thought that Alec might pull something to blackmail Max (but he never did). This was my idea of what might happen if he HAD.  
> I don't own anything or anyone  
> All mistakes are my own.

494 was waiting on Max’s bed, waiting when she returned.

“Forgot we had a date?” He asked.

Max stared up at him for a few seconds then crawled out from under the bed.

“So when do the storm troopers bust in?” Max asked, on edge, now that she was caught.

“Don’t worry. I didn’t set off the alarm.” 494 grinned.

“What do you want?” Max asked.

“I don’t want any trouble…” 494 smirked. “…and my time is up in five minutes, so I’m gonna cut you a deal.” He got up and walked towards Max.

“And what’s that?” Max asked, alarms going off in her head.

“Next time I come over here…we fuck.” 494 said, walking towards Max until she was pressed against the wall.

“In your dreams.” Max growled.

“Fine.” 494 shrugged. “Then I will tell.”

“God, are you really that childish?” Max asked.

“Maybe, but whatever’s down there has to be important to you. If you can’t get access anymore…” 494 sighed and gave a shrug.

“Fine.” Max growled, squeezing her way out and around 494. She put the cinderblocks back and put her bed back to normal. “I should give you a name. ‘494’ doesn’t suit you.” She said.

“Really? Like what?” 494 grinned.

“Alec. As in ‘smart alec’.”

“I like it.” Alec grinned, thinking about the name.

“Good. Because the next name I had was gonna be ‘Dick’.” Max growled.

“Right.” Alec said. “Guard!” He glanced back with the smirk on his face. “Later…Max.”

 

The next time Alec came in Max’s cell, she glared at him.

“Hey, I told you my terms.” Alec shrugged. “If you don’t want to fuck me, then I can just go out and tell the guard of your fun filled adventures of down below.”

“Fuck you. This is blackmail.” Max growled, starting to lift her shirt up.

“Call it what you want, but I knew you’d see it my way.” Alec grinned, yanking off his own shirt. He tossed it to the ground and looked appreciatively at Max’s body.

“Pig.” Max scoffed.

“What?” Alec shrugged. “Just because we _have_ to do this, doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy it.”

Max rolled her eyes and started to remove her pants, watching Alec remove his own, along with his boxers.

She froze for a second, staring at Alec’s dick before she remembered that this wasn’t something she was supposed to enjoy. The guy was fucking blackmailing her.

 

Alec watched Max remove the rest of her clothing, bra and underwear and he looked up and down, before walking forward, forcing Max to sit on the bed, and he pressed up against her.

“You know…” Alec murmured. “You are very, _very_ gorgeous.”

“Thanks.” Max glared, and Alec took her up in a kiss. Before she realized what she was doing, she had started to kiss back, being engulfed in the softness of Alec’s lips.

When Max did pull away, Alec laughed. “Looks like someone _does_ want this.” He murmured.

“Shut up.” Max muttered. Alec took her in another kiss, lifting his hands and curling them around the nape of her neck. He rubbed slightly against Max and she gave a soft moan.

“See? You’re starting to like this.” Alec accused softly.

“Seriously…shut up.” Max said.

“Alright.” Alec shrugged. He shifted her down, to lie flat on the bed and moved over Max, before kissing her neck, nipping and sucking lightly.

 

Alec moved downward and was staring at Max’s breasts before taking her right nipple in his mouth and started to suck at it.

He heard Max gasp and Alec smiled, cupping her other breast and running the pad of his thumb over her hardening nipple. After a few moments, he lifted off Max’s nipple, looking up to see that her eyes were blown wide, black taking over the brown. He switched nipples and Max moaned, pressing herself into Alec’s touch.

“See, Max? None of this is that bad.” Alec murmured as he pulled up. He pressed another kiss against her lips. Max kissed back, rutting softly against Alec, which elicited a moan from Alec.

“God.” Alec moaned, pulling back. “You’re so soft, Max.” He murmured.

He lowered his hands to Max’s hard nipples and tugged on them, watching Max’s mouth drop in pleasure. He rolled the nubs between his fingers, kissing Max again, and exploring her mouth with his tongue.

“God, you’re fucking hot.” Alec murmured, lifting his hands from Max’s breasts and kissing her once more.

 

When Alec pulled away, he pulled Max’s legs up, and lowered himself to her pussy, seeing how wet she was actually getting.

He pressed his lips against the wetness and Max moaned. His thumb flicked up to Max’s clit and he started rubbing against it, making Max whither and groan in pleasure.

 

Alec ate Max out for a few minutes before rising and pressing his aching shaft against her, continuing the pressure on her clit.

“A-Alec.” Max gave a moan and pressed herself against Alec.

Alec lined his cock and slid into Max, making Max moan again.

“Holy…holy fuck…you feel good, Max.” Alec said, starting to thrust in her. He lowered his upper body and kissed Max’s neck, sucking until there were marks all over.

Alec fucked into Max, setting a pace that was making Max moan and one of his hands went back down to rub against Max’s clit again.

“Alec.” Max moaned. “Alec!” Max fucked back as well as she could and soon, she came with a moan.

Alec gave a breathy laugh and picked up the pace slightly. “You came, didn’t you?” Alec asked. Max looked up at him, a flush spreading across her face. “You did.” He grinned. He was close to coming too, and he didn’t slow down his pace until he did, crying out Max’s name.

 

Afterwards, Alec pulled out of Max, stepping back to retrieve his clothes.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, now, was it?” Alec smirked as he started to pull his clothes on.

Alec was right. Blackmailing her _wasn’t_ so bad. And as soon as she got out of Manticore…maybe they could do it some more.


End file.
